bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TwinStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Recgameboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 23:41, June 16, 2010 Hi. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you can make an Article for your character. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to ask, but do you think you could make his horns, tail tip, and wing spikes a dark gray???? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Did You See. Rainbow Monarus?????????????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Evil, yet hot. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Check this out. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I honestly have no ida how I did that. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you think you can make her head a light green, like before??? Last thing I'll ask for for a while. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks, and I figured out how I made that other one. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 06:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) HI. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 08:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) HELLO!!!!! Nice Shadow Fogs. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 19:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, I just found out where you can get Elico for a decent price. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 19:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice Akwimos. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Check it out, she is in the show. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) This is cool. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:8-cell-simple.gif --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 08:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I must have missed that episode. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 08:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Brawl ya know, i want to brawl you on one episode. the only problem is that i have to e off the computer at 10. oh, and i can't fake sleep, i always fall asleep. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. 21:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, maybe. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) i have 7 minutes Counter vs. Corbin. BAKUGAN ONLY! now A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed 01:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) never mind. i have to go to bed. I will have Counter be beaten in the morning though. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed 02:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) HI. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) you make the blog this time. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed 16:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) sure why not. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 14:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i g2g, i'll be back in about an hour. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 15:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm back. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 17:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ok dude, you have gone WAY to far with these abilities. i know you are supposed to be evil, but wtf??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 19:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, but NOT TODAY!!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 20:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) MAKE THIS EPISODE "TO BE CONTINUED!" PLEASE? I HAVE A "DATE" WITH ANOTHER WIKI!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 20:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude What the heck is up with the huge power level on Q Star Minus?!?!?!?!!? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Where's the Code?!?!?! Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you my password if you write the Signature thing for me? Can you private message on a Wiki, or should I just email it to you? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) hey. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 16:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) could you be an extra for a Neathian secret service member for the end of our episode??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 17:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) NO SURPRISES Rayne and i came up with a plot for the next 2 episodes last night on the phone. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 17:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) A.O.H. / I bet I can beat you. Easily. 19:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) oh WE will need you for the episode either tomorrow or Monday. this is NOT A DRILL! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'9insert random word here) NESS .']] 00:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Strike. OH, and i found the code to give me colors. I understood your directions. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'(insert random word here) NESS .']] 00:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) i take it you haven't read the new episode. He needs to be in cahoots with Mask. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'(insert random word here) NESS .']] 00:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) YEP. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'(insert random word here) NESS .']] 00:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) i think i should change the colors. DONE. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'(insert random word here) NESS .']] 00:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'(insert random word here) NESS .']] 00:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) How bout not destroy, but Mask and Strike beat Corbin Clash and the Brawlers, and then infeltrade earth with the Twelve Orders. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 15:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Destroy means eternally killing them. -_- I still have a couple plots left for Clash. But how bout then Clash runs away for help and brings the Neathians and they help fight. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 15:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Mask doesn't have an article yet. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 15:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) That's the plan AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 15:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yupp. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 15:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) STOP THE GOD PLOTTING!!! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 16:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) do that again, and you WILL BE BLOCKED. If you don't believe me, try me and see what happens. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 16:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Is he leaving? By the way I ordered a Blitz Dragonoid a couple weeks back and it's gonna come next week :) AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 19:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) On BD i do have green hair, so it is legit. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I win where']] others EPIC fail. 18:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi TS i joind the wiki!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) so are there brawls like the fonon wiki? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) good. Wanna battle? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No Hatings of course so battles are in blogs? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What is your character? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) the one you will battle with i need that to write the blog name [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The battle is at http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Robin_vs._Strike [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I started [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 12:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) at least you made a list. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) that would be great. The reason is that i was planning on introducing my ex girlfriend Jade by bumping into her at the market. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Robin came to Neathia and met us. Nuff sayed. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 15:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) For what??? Where do you think you need a sidekick????????? FOR NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 16:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ou, okay! I understand now... weird... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 16:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Go ask somebody else!!! I´m hopping in another boat... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 16:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) that would have been nice to know before my ex tries to EFF ING KILL ME!!!!!! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 20:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Strike is needed on the episode. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 17:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi i heard you know how to change colors on pictures and i was wondering can you make me a Haos Ingram? Thanks ^_^ omg thank you so much i love it Serena. End of last episode. Strike . . . . . you can see where this is going. sarah is mad enough at you, don't do ANYTHING stupid or god mod. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 18:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi TS [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 11:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) What is This thing "[]"? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 11:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) err Thanks much. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 20:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Tell the truth when was he ever active? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (Smiles) Would you like a hug coughcutcough AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. Go to youtube and type in Without Yugi. Are you Russian or Canadian? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you? Reattribute Jetro into Darkus, reattribute Terrorclaw to Darkus, and reattribute Ravenoid to Darkus? Neon the Dark GIMME THE LINKS FOR TUTORIALS! I USE GIMP AND THE Select by color tool, and i edit the hue and saturation, but NOTHING'S CHANGING. Blocking Hello, We have received a couple of complaints about unfair blocking going on here. Since you are admin, and have made some of these blocks, I wanted you leave you message and encourage you to use your rights carefully. Blocking is a powerful tool, which can help to keep out vandals, but it can also slow down the growth of your wiki. Wikis are based on the principal of assuming good faith, which helps build trust and friendship within a wiki. Please let me know if you need any help moving forward. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Test At will dude. I was messing with it myself when nobody was on. :P THE FUTURE IS''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH''' IS SECONDARY!!! 20:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC)